Mine
by pen's outburst
Summary: To my beloved Sora-hime-chan and her 15th birthday. It's all because a proud carninvore such as Hibari Kyoya would never lose to a lowly plant.


**Title:** MINE

**Type:** one - shot, Hibari-centric

**Anime:** katekyoshi hitman reborn!

**Pairing:** 182769

**Dedication:** to my jannaphie~ and her 15th birthday (and her weird obsession to yaoi fics and KHR) :3

**Disclaimer:** Why would I spend my time writing fan fictions if I own the KHR? I own nothing! except the plot of course! :))

* * *

It is an unspoken agreement between the students, teachers and all living creatures of Namimori junior high school that if Hibari Kyoya would be reborn as an animal he'll be, without a doubt, a raging lion sprawling the grounds of Namimori, biting anyone who is in his way to death. It is a known fact that messing up with carnivores like Hibari Kyoya and the very few things he possess is equivalent a red card in the violent game of life called 'survival'. And currently, someone of the _lower food chain_ is trying to push the buttons of the great carnivore and is (un)luckily pushing the right ones.

The students pouring in the hallways of Namimori junior high school winced at the growing murderous aura when the infamous discipline committee chairman suddenly stopped in his tracks, his coal orbs not leaving two approaching figures. The students unconsciously doubled their pace, as if their bodies knew that the innocent hallway would be painted with red later and they certainly do not want to have any part of it (Praise human instincts…). But it seems that the two individual that captures the attention of the raven haired lad is oblivious to the red dangerous vibes that the latter is emitting.

"Mukoro-san! I can carry my own ba-OMMPFFF!" the spiky brunette's statement was cut off when he suddenly bumped into a warm wall, successfully throwing his balance off making his bum meet the cold floor .

'_wait…warm wall?_' forgetting the pain of his bottom, the brunette look up only to meet a familiar pair of colder–than-usual eyes of his cloud guardian.

"EEEEEEKKKKK! H-H-H-H-H-Hibari-san!" the brunette exclaimed, scampering at least two meters away from the 'warm wall'.

The brunette, known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, is Namimori's resident bully item/scapegoat/errand boy and international loser association representative but also the heir of the (in) famous mafia, Vongola family, to the eyes of a handful of lucky( or in some cases…unlucky) persons

Tsuna and his Vongola family have gotten closer over the years, including Hibari. They would usually spent time together in the roof top whenever Yamamoto have baseball practice and Gokudera is out hunting…out of this world beings with the occult club. They would sit in comfortable silence with Hibird singing from time to time and Hibari would even walk Tsuna home, if he is also going in the same direction which is, _coincidentally,_ always the case, whenever Tsuna would have to go home alone. But despite the times that they have spent together, Tsuna would still oftentimes feel small and vulnerable whenever in his subordinate's presence and _strangely _safe despite the terrifying come-near-me-and-die aura of his guardian.

Hibari's gaze shift from shocked brunette on the ground to the man in front of him, taking in the green uniform, that distinguish him from the black uniform of Namimori, and the his indigo hair stuck up in a weird way that reminds him of a pineapple.

"Hibari" The man, known as _the _Mukuro Rokudo of Kokuyou junior high school…er… greeted.

_Control control control control_

"Mukuro" Hibari replied, his voice brimming with obvious restraint to wring his neck and bite him to death.

The pineapple head man (yes, he is a plant not worthy being in the presence of a big carnivore such as Hibari. At least that's what he thinks) smirked when he recognize the guarded voice of his arch enemy, knowing that he has the power to crush his jewel, Namimori junior high, with a piece of paper and pen. Hibari would not dare harm him.

Mukuro Rokudo has Namimori High and Hibari Kyoya in the palm of his hand, and he is no fool to be wasting such opportunity. With the toughest competition out of the way, it's going to be easy wrapping the brunette around his finger. All thanks to the officials of _his _beloved city.

The city government of Namimori has issued a student exchange program between schools to observe other schools for a week. Each school is allowed to have two representative and these representatives are ask to give an evaluation of school they have observed for the past week and the evaluations will break-or-make a reputation of the school affecting the number of students coming in every year.

Everybody is aware of it, especially the lion king named Hibari who hold Namimori dearly but unfortunately, the representative of Kokuyou Junior high just _has to be_ Mukuro Rokudo.

Hibari gritted his teeth when he saw two bags in the possession of his enemy and the brunette...none.

_Control control control control_

He watch with narrowed eyes when he pineapple head man grab the herbivore's small hand as he help the fallen lad to his feet.

_Control control control _

His curled hands itching to grab his deadly tonfas hidden in his cloak like uniform when Mukuro put his (filthy) hand at the small of Tsuna's back and nudged him forward and let the said hand stay where they were as they walk towards the exit..._together_

_Control control _

He watches as blood rushes up to Tsuna's face at the touch of the smirking plant on his back.

_**CONTROL!**_

As the duo passes by the hot blooded raven haired lad, the smirking pineapple _dead_ man utter the single word that set all seven hells loose…

"_Mine_"

.

..

...

...

_**...Screw control**_

*hiss*

"I'll bite you to death"

HE is seeing RED

…because apparently, it is also a known fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi is _HIS._

* * *

**Author's note:** This is a veeerrrryyy light yaoi and I'm not very good in writing something like it so pardon me if it sucks :P Don't forget to R&R! No flaming please but constructive criticisms will be appreciated!

Belated Happy birthday Jannah!


End file.
